


Chapter 3 - Shoot

by MetaVirus



Series: Boys In Blue [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaVirus/pseuds/MetaVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon places his revolver on the lane table and sighs. He looks up at the target, all six are perfect. Behind Gon, Killua hums in appreciation. Having this new partner at his back might actually be useful if he's that good of a shot every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3 - Shoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesetoilesfous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesetoilesfous/gifts).



> Chapter 3 of the Boys in Blue collaboration between me and PuppyHawk! Please be sure to read the first and second chapter before this!
> 
> PuppyHawk and I have decided on an update schedule. Both this series and our other Killugon Collaboration, Duty, will update once a week between Tuesday and Thursday. Please look forward to it!

                Gon found himself so excited to see his new partner in the morning that he was practically skipping on his way to the office. There was something so interesting about Killua that Gon had found himself in the morgue yesterday without a second thought, as if nothing could go wrong if Killua was by his side. The time there was much more comfortable than avoiding it at all costs even if he were to miss something important on a body because of it. It was his weakness in a way, but Killua made it okay...

                When Gon finally arrived at the office and rounded the corner to the expanse of space where numerous officers' and detectives' desks were to be found he saw Killua already sitting at his assigned spot. He placed the coffees he picked up as a last minute thought onto Killua's desk.

                "Ah, thanks the coffee here is shit."

                "Was it better at your old office?"

                "Worse than shit actually, your stale coffee here is a step up."

Gon's face twists up in disgust,

                "I can hardly stomach the stuff here..."

Gon starts to empty his pockets onto the desk as well, creating a pile of sugar packets and those small containers of milk and cream. "I wasn't sure what you liked and the kitchen is never stocked on milk and sugar so I just pocketed a bunch."

                "Thanks Gon." Killua says in reply while smiling. Killua takes his coffee, lifting the lid, and starts to tear into sugar packet after sugar packet.

                "Killua?"

                "What?"

                "Uh you've put in like 6 packets of sugar already, are you distracted?"

                "No I always take 7 packets of sugar in my coffee, no milk or cream"

                "That's not healthy." Gon says with a frown.

                "Well neither is your attitude, you uptight ass." Killua snarks back.

                "I was just looking out for your health!" Gon pouts. There's a silence for a moment before both of them chuckle. It was as if they hadn't just met each other yesterday, like Gon had always brought Killua coffee in the morning, and Killua always smiled in thanks because Gon was smart enough to bring sugar packets in case Killua wanted some.

                After stirring his coffee with exactly seven packets of sugar, Killua blew atop the liquid creating small ripples. He sipped the first bit, swallowing and letting out a deep sigh.

                "Y'know I actually didn't have coffee this morning, I thought I was going to die." Killua says with his brow furrowed.

                "Lucky you have such a considerate partner then!" Gon lilts his voice playfully.

                "Yeah right doofus."

 

                The entrance to the gun range had a soundproof door. Gon and Killua put on both their safety glasses and ear muffs, and enter with their firearms in their respective cases. They had arranged to have lane 4 together in order to get in a little practice before they went out to do more footwork on Pakunoda's murder, not that they'd need to use their gun but it was always better to make sure you were on your game.

                "You go first, Gon." Killua gestures while talking loudly in order to overcome the various piercing shots of sound coming from the woman at lane 2 with a exceptionally loud handgun.

                "Okidokie!" Gon yells in response. He digs into his bag on the ledge opposite to the lane. He pulls out a strange looking case, not one that Killua recognizes to be one of the three approved 9mm firearms officers were green-lit to carry on duty. Once Gon opens both clasps on the case he picks up what Killua instantly recognizes to be a Smith & Wesson Model 10 double action revolver. It had a beautiful richly coloured wooden handle that was aged but well taken care of. As Gon releases the cylinder to load the revolver Killua could see the barrel was five, no, six inches long; it was a large handgun by any standards, the barrel the longest possible of its model number, but it looked just right in Gon's dark over-sized hands. The shine of the heavy metal told Killua that Gon took good care of the old gun, one that surely wasn't his in the first place. When Gon has the revolver ready he glances at Killua whose eyes flit from the gun to Gon's face.

                "It was my father's gun." Gon says loudly so Killua could hear. Killua nods in understanding, Gon's father must've been police and Bisky had allowed Gon to use the gun as his on duty firearm.

                Gon walks up to the lane and sets up a target on the pulley. After the target reaches his desired distance, Gon stiffens his stance a little. He puts his legs at shoulder width and raises his Smith & Wesson, both hands on the handle, right arm extended for recoil, left arm bent for aim.

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

A pause as Gon restarts his stance before the final shot.

 

BANG

 

Gon places his revolver on the lane table and sighs. He looks up at the target, all six are perfect. Behind Gon, Killua hums in appreciation. Having this new partner at his back might actually be useful if he's that good of a shot every time.

                Killua starts to load a clip for his own on duty weapon, a SIG Sauer P226, as Gon loads his cylinder of six shots for one more go at the target. After Gon shoots again, Killua switches with him and sets up a new target for himself. Killua is much faster than Gon, he empties his clip so quickly and his shots have so little time together, and like Gon every shot hits a bullseye. Afterwards Killua turns to Gon and winks flirtaciously, they both laugh. Killua sees that Gon is now loading a clip for what looks like a Glock 26, an authorized off duty weapon.

                The difference in Gon's next shots to his ones from the revolver is that they're fucking horrible. Killua can see it in Gon's form, the time between each consecutive loud bang against his muffled ears. Something was wrong, and it wasn't the gun. Killua could see Gon's eyes were furrowed and his hands had a tremor that wasn't there before. When Gon finishes his clip he turns around smiling shyly.

                What exactly was stopping Gon from being just as good of a shot with a Glock than with a Smith & Wesson revolver?

                Walking around the area that Pakunoda's body was killed, both Gon and Killua were in civilian clothes. Killua had insisted that it'd be easier without the huff and puff of the blue uniform since boys in blue weren't always welcome with open arms.

                "Where do we even start?" Gon asks.

                "Easy, we walk, we talk, we look out for suspicious people, and when the time comes we also visit nearby shops for lunch and ask a waitress a question or two." Killua answers.

                "But wouldn't it be easier to be more upright and just ask clearly?" Gon says.

                "Gon, if you say what you want you'll never get it. Detectives don't ask for information, they dig for it, and if it means telling a few lies then so be it."

                "It seems weird."

                "That's because you're not a detective Officer Freecs."

                "But I'm with you now-" Gon begins but Killua interupts,

                "Ah-ah" Killua wiggles his index finger in front of Gon's copper eyes "no back-talking your superiors."

                "I'm older than you, you know." Gon looks at Killua stone-faced.

                "I get PAID more than you."

                "I know the area better." they both stare at each other in a stalemate.

 

                The day is spent covering four blocks each way memorizing the streets, stores, and suspicious peoples. There's a small boy who stole at least six wallets while Killua was canvassing the area, but it'd be too much of a pain to stop him since Killua would have to take him all the way back to the station and do five too many writeups about the incidents he saw. Gon was too honest in conversations so Killua dumped him to go around by himself since there are somethings only he can do. It was already 5 o'clock and they had agreed to meet at Menchi's to end the day and try one last time at getting information from a restaurant.

                Killua hears a faint sound, something familiar in the distance. Anyone else might've mistaken it for a cat in an alley falling over itself, but this was Killua. He knew all too well what a silenced pistol sounded like.

                Killua runs as fast as he can, it sounded only a block or two north and if he was fast enough he could see what exactly was happening. He hopes to all the gods and goddesses he doesn't believe in that perhaps he was mistaken, but as he turns the corner into an alley he realizes he wasn’t.

                "Kil" a man with long hair pulled into a low ponytail speaks. His eyes are eerily dark in the small expanse of the alley, an alley with three bodies, but only two are alive. Killua looks at the dark figure slumping on the floor in the corner of his eyes.

                "Brother, what are you doing here?" Killua asks in mandarin, almost afraid of the answer. His tone is restrained and tight. He doesn't want Illumi to lose it.

                "Leave. This isn't business you should know about." Illumi states. He clearly wasn't planning for Killua to see this, or more so who.

                "Please, Illumi-"

                "Kil," there's a pause where Killua swears his heart stops beating "don't tell anyone."

                "Dad didn't authorize it, did he."

                "Kil-"

                "Illumi you can't just-" Killua begins but he doesn't finish as he feels the sharp impact of the handle of the gun in his brother's hand. Another hand grabs his collar and pushes him to the wall, crushing him. A large figure loomed over him, the hand at his collar pulling tight and pushing his throat painfully. Illumi's face comes close as Killua's head starts to throb, he hopes he doesn't have a concussion.

                "Killu..." Illumi whispers, Killua can smell and feel his breath and it feels disgusting, makes him want to vomit. "Killu don't tell anyone, this is for the family, it's better for us if you don't." Killua laughs.

                "What makes you think I'll fucking listen asshole?" Killua struggles slightly. He's done this before.

                "Kil," Illumi begins again, but Killua feels the moment, the moment where Illumi's grip is weaker and he pushes his elder brother away before he books it back to the main street. He's running faster than when he ran towards the gun shot, he can hear his heart pumping in his ears and even as he runs further than their targeted area for inspection he continues because he's got to get away, get away, get away. He needs to be as far as he possibly can from Illumi.

                When Killua finally stops it's in another alley way blocks and blocks away. He feels his stomach churn so he places a hand on the brick wall to try and ground himself. He couldn't tell if he was nauseous from seeing his brother again or from running at full speed without any restraints. Killua focuses on swallowing the spit that is building up in his mouth, after that doesn't help he begins to spit. Then he just vomits.

 

                Gon has been waiting for an hour now. He didn't know Killua's number so he was stuck between eating without his partner or just leaving. He ordered an appetizer and finished it and Killua still wasn't there. Gon wasn't good at sitting still but he really was trying his best even if the people further down the booth didn't appreciate the way he jostled his legs every so often in an attempt to get rid of his ever growing anxiety.

                When Gon had finally decided to order a main course without Killua, his aforementioned partner walked through the door, with what looked like a horrible start of a bruise on his forehead.

                "Sorry I'm late, I ran into some guy who tried to mug me a few streets down and I had to chase him down to get my wallet back and it took a bit longer than I expected."

                "Jesus Killua that bruise looks horrible and it'll probably get worse." Gon replied as he took off his flannel button up revealing a white t-shirt underneath. He took some of the ice from his water and put it into the back portion of his shirt before wrapping it up and handing it to Killua. "You should ice it lest it ruin your pretty face."

                "Haha! As if anything could ruin a face as beautiful as mine!" Killua laughs in good humor. This was good. Gon probably didn't buy his story from the way he was glancing at him but he really didn't need questions right now. He needed some water, and probably a mint. His mouth tasted like vomit and blood.

                "I found a lead." Gon says with a proud smile.

                "Seriously?!" Killua exclaims.

                "I hope you have a suit." Gon's smile grows.

                "Where is it?" Killua asks.

                "I heard that someone important from Bai Long is going to be at that Jazz Club just south from here. I have a friend named Kurapika who works there and will let us in through the back." Gon explains.

                "Is this Kurapika trust-worthy?"

                "I've known him for a long time, he won't let anyone know about us being undercover. Oh god this is the type of detective work that I see in movies, it's so exciting!" Gon starts to blather.

                "Do you have a suit?" Killua interrupts before Gon gets carried away.

                "Well, that's the thing, I was wondering if you had a spare." Gon says sheepishly.

 

                The night is cold when Killua returns to his apartment, the door flung open and the furniture turned aside. He knew Illumi would be angry but trashing his place should be above him, although Killua thought perhaps nothing was. Not with the way the family has been heading downhill. Or perhaps it's always been that way and Killua never questioned it until Alluka. He cared for her more than they ever did. She deserves better.

                He locks the door behind him and draws a bath. After getting in he lights a cigarette, leans back and takes a drag. The fan of his bathroom is loud and one of the lights flickers. He begins to count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, he feels the bumps in the crease of his elbow on his forearm. He continues to count.

                He wants it so bad. Wants that feeling of feeling nothing. Right now he felt like there was a weight on his chest and his body was frail and disgusting, weak and repulsive. He times his breaths with his counting. He counts his fingers and toes. Counts to see how long he can inhale the nicotine, counts how long till he needs to exhale.

                Ashes fall onto his exposed knee. He counts. The cigarette burns his index and middle finger, he counts.

 

Killua sighs.

 

He counts.


End file.
